How I Know You
by Blue Eye Phantom
Summary: The team rescues an ethereal human runner from a Wraith-infested planet. She's smart, beautiful and quickly accepted by Atlantis personnel. For Ronon, she is a godsend. But she is harboring a dark secret about who and what she really is; one that could force the Satedan into reevaluaing his hatred of the Wraith...or at least one of them.
1. The Wraith Goddess

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kittenz714 :)**

**This is season 3 I guess…but its pretty AU. I just needed Carson, Weir and Jennifer all together. **

**Chapter 1**

_**The Wraith Goddess**_

"How are you feeling?" The Wraith scientist asked her, his tablet in hand to jot down notes. The girl smiled slightly at the unorthodox question coming from her colleague.

"Fine."

The tall male Wraith sighed, "You know who you are? You know what happened to you?"

"I am a Wraith scientist who has been given the newly engineered retrovirus that has successfully rendered me temporarily human," She responded calmly, running a pale hand through her thick white blonde hair. She wanted to see herself in a mirror.

"You understand your directive?" He asked, typing her previous response into the tablet.

"Infiltrate Atlantis by preying on their sickening inability to leave the wounded behind?" She retorted. The other scientist laughed dryly, shining his tiny flashlight into her bright purple eyes to check pupil dilation.

"I have your story all mapped out, you are originally from the planet Hoth, which has recently been wiped out by a mass-culling. You were taken aboard a hive ship and forced to become a runner. This planet is the most recent to be attacked by our kind, do not doubt the Lantians will be there to check for survivors. You have enough retrovirus for two months of twice daily inoculation. Using our long-range scanners we will pick up your tracker and retrieve you as we launch our attack on the city. Your job is to learn as much as you can about their kind," The Wraith explained, pulling up a photo of the green planet on his tablet.

"If we are just going to destroy them, what is the point of gathering information about their kind?"

The Wraith smiled sadly as he turned back to the counter to replace the tablet, wishing she would not question the queen's orders. The more she did, the more he would have to think about the reality of his colleague's mission: she was not coming back. "There are many other planets filled with Lantean descendents, including Earth. The more we learn about them, the easier it will be to harvest them. Take Hoth, for example. It was filled with Lanteans long before Earth, and it is even said that they made a settlement on one of Earth's continents, bringing their culture and spreading it. Many of the humans on Atlantis may recognize your name as one of their own, Violette LeBlanc."

* * *

"My queen," The Wraith scientist acknowledged, bowing before her throne, "The retrovirus administration was a success, she has been turned human."

The pale-skinned queen nodded, "Bring her to me."

The scientist turned and fled the throne room, back to his lab.

"The queen wishes to see you, before you are prepared for your mission," The scientist explained, trying to disguise his apprehension.

The human-Wraith sighed, folding her cream colored hands in her lap. She looked up at him:

"Take me to her."

* * *

The queen flipped her black hair impatiently, she wanted to see the human-Wraith girl before she left in case she ever ran into her in the field- so she could kill her. Fortunately, none of the commanding officers seemed concerned with having two queen Wraith on the ship, but _she_ was. The queen knew that she would not have bore a daughter unless her reign was almost over, and she would use any means necessary to keep the throne. Soon the problem would be remedied permanently.

"My queen, here is the human-Wraith. With your permission, we will insert the tracking device and send her to the planet as soon as we are in orbit," The Wraith scientist told her respectfully. The human-Wraith stared up at the throne, as always, in awe of her beautiful queen.

"Do not fail me," The queen threatened dismissively. The scientist then escorted her to surgery.

* * *

She wouldn't cry, the human-Wraith had made a promise to herself. Even as the cold metal sliced deeply into her neck. If it wasn't for the paralyzing drugs, she was sure she would have at least flinched. Blood ran down her neck and back, into her hair. She was getting light-headed. The tracker was stashed, unceremoniously into the cut and she had to bite her tongue to not cry out in pain. The Wraith doctor began adjusting its placement, forcing it up her spinal column either unaware or uncaring of his patient's pain.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Sheppard!" Dr. Weir greeted the colonel as he strode into her office. "There has been an unprecedented amount of Wraith activity on a planet nearby. It was culled a few weeks ago but there are reports of Wraith darts being seen on the surface. I want you and your team to check it out, see if there are some-"

"Survivors," John finished, "I'll go round 'em up."

Elizabeth smiled as the colonel bounded out of the office.

* * *

John sat in the pilot seat of the jumper, dialing in the address of the planet.

"This planet was attacked by the Wraith?" Teyla asked from her seat near Ronon. Sheppard nodded.

"It was culled and basically destroyed. I wonder why they are hanging around," He replied. Ronon grunted.

"Maybe they are tracking some people, you know, some survivors?" Rodney suggested. Teyla looked at Ronon for his reaction.

"There wouldn't be any _survivors_ if the whole planet was destroyed. They'd be runners," The Satedan explained gruffly, Teyla detected a note of sadness in his deep voice.

"If there are any, we will be able to remove their tracking devices and perhaps bring them back with us," The Athosian comforted, smiling at Ronon.

"Yeah, it'll be quick and easy," John confirmed, "Just like it would have been for _you_ if you wouldn't have tied us up and held us hostage."

Despite the overwhelming emotions of possibly meeting another runner, Ronon managed to crack a smile.

"Good times," Rodney interjected sarcastically, "Now…how far away are we?"

* * *

_An Atlantian craft is heading toward you, now is the time._ Understanding the telepathic message, the Wraith administered the first dose of the retrovirus, immediately feeling her face fill out, and seeing the sheen disappear from her creamy white skin. Without a mirror, she had to assume the rest of her was human as well. The Wraith darts' hum grew fainter and she almost called out to them: "_Come back! Take me with you!_" But kept quiet, heading through the woods toward the now visible jumper. She would need a distraction. Putting the silencer on her blaster, she shot herself in the leg, pain exploding throughout her whole body. She didn't cry out, even as hot blood dripped down her leg. She threw the Wraith gun as far away as she could. Now was the time to act, someone was coming.

"Hello?" She heard a deep voice call. A Wraith dart zoomed overhead-_perfect timing. _She slid down the base of a tree and sat on the leave covered ground. The man (who she had recognized as the largest human she had ever seen) looked around, his blaster ready. Feeling she had waited long enough, she called back.

"Hello?" Her voice was weak from blood loss. The man was obviously not expecting a reply, because he started, turning to where the voice came from and aimed his blaster at it.

* * *

Ronon was not expecting a response, but he knew he had heard something in the forest. He was shocked however to see a small woman, no older than 25 sitting at the base of a large tree- her calf bleeding profusely. That was not the first thing he had noticed however; first he noticed that her huge eyes were a startling shade of purple, her hair a silver-blonde that he had never seen before and that she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She looked more like a goddess than a human.

Slowly he walked up to her, crouching down to her level. He could help her, she didn't seem like much of a threat. The woman watched, seemingly in awe, as he ripped most of his grey linen shirt and wrapped it tightly around her leg.

"That should stop the bleeding," He commented, looking at his handywork, "Ronon Dex."

The woman nodded thoughtfully, "Violette LeBlanc."

"How'd you get here?" Ronon asked, trying to not let his infatuation show. He didn't know her, and he wouldn't bring her back to the jumper unless he knew something about her first. She shifted uncomfortably.

"This was my home world, before the Wraith attacked. They took me and put this tracker in my neck and they have been hunting me ever since. I was hoping to find some other survivors…but it seems there are none."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, she had gone through the same thing he had. Running until your lungs burned, trying to find people you knew were dead, being alone constantly…a wave of protectiveness washed over him. "I have a friend who can get the tracker out, you just have to trust me."

* * *

She didn't understand the human's urge to save her. He even ripped his shirt to bandage her leg. She certainly wouldn't rip her clothes for another Wraith. Actually, if their roles were reversed, he'd be dead by now…_except you're not a Wraith anymore, Violette. _Right. There was that.

There was no reason to dwell on his thought process. This human was going to "save" her, and judging by his demeanor and size…no one was going to stand in his way.

She was beginning to see spots of black, but forced herself to stay awake. If they took her bag, they would find the vials of retrovirus and it would be over.

* * *

"Sheppard," Ronon called, tapping his earpiece.

"Where did you go?" John replied. Ronon couldn't tell if he was annoyed or worried.

"I found a girl, she's hurt."

"Bring her back to the jumper, we can't do a whole lot here," The colonel said.

"She's got a tracking device in her neck. The Wraith are after her," Ronon explained simply. There was a long pause.

"We'll cloak the jumper, that should disrupt the tracker long enough to get her to Atlantis. Carson can take it out as soon as we get there," John told him, "Just hurry back here."

"Got it." Was Ronon's short reply. He looked back down at the woman. "Can you walk?"

_Stupid question! She got shot in the leg! Of course she can't you idiot!_

* * *

_I'm shot in the leg of course I cannot walk you idiot human! _She thought to herself. Before she could respond, he answered for her:

"Nevermind…that was dumb."

So what now, was he going to leave her? No, that was not the human way. She had to keep reminding herself that she was not dealing with Wraith anymore.

She still wasn't expecting what happened next. He scooped her up in his arms and began walking out of the forest. Only once did she allow herself to look at the fast moving ground. Then she realized how far away it was, this human was a monster!

* * *

John didn't know what he was expecting to see when Ronon brought back said "girl," but he certainly wasn't prepared for the silver-haired pixie to show up in his friend's arms.

"She passed out. Shot in the leg," Ronon stated, walking briskly past the colonel and into the jumper. "Move McKay."

"Well isn't she cute, nice score buddy!" John joked, receiving a dark glare from the Satedan. Teyla sat near the girl, holding her head in her lap to keep her still during the flight.

"What did you learn about her?"

"Name's Violette LeBlanc, she became a runner after the planet was attacked," Ronon answered shortly, staring down at her. Teyla nodded, smiling to herself. _Perhaps she and Ronon will be able to connect…_

"What's in her bag?" Rodney asked from his seat in the jumper. He reached for the small leather satchel but Ronon grabbed it first.

"Rodney! Do not go through her belongings!" Teyla chastised at the same time as Ronon had grabbed the bag.

"Hey!" McKay defended, "We don't _know _her, there could be explosives in there!"

Ronon gave him an incredulous look, Teyla hid her smile and John laughed.

"Calm down Rodney, its not like we are just going to give her free reign of Atlantis. We will get the tracking device out, fix her leg and take it _cautiously_ from there, okay?" John appeased from his pilot seat. Rodney "hmpfed."

"Good."

* * *

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake." With blurry vision, she could see a blonde woman, with a tiny snub-nose. As her thoughts cleared, she panicked. _Where was her bag_? That was the number one concern. But the woman kept talking, "I'm Dr. Keller… Jennifer actually. The tracking device is out and your leg should be fine in a week or so, depending on how good of a patient you are."

She sighed. She had to be nice to the sickly-sweet human woman, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without your help." _That sounded human-ish didn't it?_

Apparently it had because the woman- "Jennifer" smiled at her, "After Ronon, Dr. Beckett knew exactly how to get your tracker out. But I would thank Ronon if I were you, he was the one who brought you here."

_Ronon…he was the big tall one with long hair. The one who she had spoken to. Right. _"Yes, I remember. I certainly will…where is 'here'?" She had to be sure. No one tried to kill her yet, she just had to assume no one had discovered the retrovirus.

The woman laughed and she had to force herself not to cringe, "You're in Atlantis, on Lantea. Most of us are doctors, military men or scientists from Earth. So are you from KV-35?"

_KV-35...right._ "Yes, we call it Hoth. Or, we _did_. I think I'm the only one left."

"I'm so sorry. The Wraith are horrible creatures, they have no respect for life or anything. But as a runner, you probably know that better than I do. Are you hungry? You must be starving. I'll go find you some food in the mess hall," The woman replied sympathetically before heading out of the infirmary.

_Finally! She's gone! _Just when she closed her eyes and began to relax, the door chimed and someone else walked in. She growled, turning to see who was disturbing her now. Didn't humans ever like to be alone?!

"Your bag is in your room." She recognized the deep voice. It wasn't as annoying as any other human voice. It was the large human, "Ronon."

"My room?" She asked, not liking having to look up to see him. He chuckled._ That wasn't funny. Why did he laugh? Stupid human._

"I dunno about you, but they can't keep me in the infirmary for more than a few hours. So at least until you feel better, they gave you a room," He replied, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Even as a human she made humans squirm? She didn't really understand, "Yeah…The city seems beautiful. I'd rather be looking around."

"It is, but its really easy to get lost. Lots of hallways and…stuff."

There was an awkward silence. _What does he want from me?! _"Do you want to show me around?" She asked painfully.

"Yeah, it-"

"Ronon Dex. Are you trying to spring my patient?" Jennifer asked, walking back into the infirmary with a tray of food. He chuckled, looking back at Jennifer. "She needs another day before I can let her go with crutches."

He gazed back down at her, "Sorry Violette, I tried."

"He is the worst patient. It gives me a headache just thinking about it," Jennifer commented, handing her the tray. "Want some company? I brought your bag."

She nodded, knowing she needed to make connections "friends" if the plan was going to work. The doctor pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"So, I'm obviously a doctor, but what are you?"

She froze, momentarily terrified. "Oh sorry, like did you have a job or hobbies back on Hoth?"

"I was an astrologer," Violette replied, relieved. She stared at the alien food in front of her. She didn't know what to eat.

"Oh wow, like zodiac signs?" Jennifer asked with interest.

"Yeah, anything with the cosmos, heavenly bodies…all of it. Like an astronomer only more fun," Violette explained, finding herself smiling. She ate some of the noodles, they weren't bad. The doctor laughed.

"Could you do my horoscope sometime? Maybe?"

"Sure. Just write down your birth day, year and won't be zodiac signs that you recognize, but I don't have much else to do," She admitted. Now that she wasn't hungry, this woman's presence wasn't as unbearable.

The door chimed and a short man walked in.

"How're we doin'?" He asked, coming up to the bed.

"Well, thank you," Violette responded.

"'Scuse me, I'm Dr. Beckett. I see you've met Dr. Keller, that's good. Well, if you need anything' don't be afraid to call me," The doctor explained kindly before turning to leave.

They heard his voice down the hall. "Ronon! What in God's name happen' to ya?"

Jennifer made a funny face as Ronon and Dr. Beckett walked back into the infirmary, a purple bruise forming over his right eye and his temple bleeding. He hopped up on the bed next to Violette.

"Training accident," Ronon replied gruffly, smirking over at her. Carson checked his pupils, stuck a band-aid on the cleaned cut and handed him an ice pack.

"You're set to go," Dr. Beckett told him. Ronon immediately stood up and headed out the door.

"It'll be hard to spring you with so many wardens around," He shot, as the door closed behind him. Violette smiled, not noticing both doctors staring at her.

"What?"

"Looks like Ronon might fancy you a wee bit," Carson commented jokingly. Jennifer smiled knowingly.

Violette looked from one doctor to the other, not understanding what was funny.

She felt like she had missed something important.

**A/N: So, any thoughts? I know Violette refers to herself as "she" a lot, but remember Violette isn't her real name. She doesn't think of herself as that. It will change as the story goes. **

**Please review? :)**


	2. The Distraction

**Chapter 2**

_**The Distraction**_

"G'morning sleeping beauty!" A very distinct voice awoke Violette from her restless sleep. It was bright in the infirmary, the large windows allowing the morning light to pour in. She nodded back at him, squinting at the brightness. He chuckled.

"Let's have a look at that leg. Maybe we can get you out into society today," The doctor, who she remembered was named Dr. Beckett, chirped happily, "I bet you'll want to see your room too."

"Yes, I have much to unpack," She replied sarcastically, holding her small satchel close. Carson unwrapped the gauze from her calf.

"The stitches look good, I'll just clean them out and re-wrap them. As long as you use the crutch, I'm sure you'll be fine," He explained as he grabbed cotton balls and alcohol from the cabinet.

"Hey! Good to see you up and running. Its my day off, do you want to come to the mess hall with me to grab breakfast?" Jennifer asked, walking up to Violette's bed.

She thought for a moment, and realized she was in fact starving. "Sure. I just need to go to my room first."

"Of course, you should know where it is. I know Dr. Weir had some essentials put in there for you. You can borrow some of my clothes, until we can get you some that fit…so we'll have to go to my room too," Jennifer babbled. Violette slowly got out of bed, Carson handing her a crutch to steady herself.

"Well, let's go! We have a long day ahead of us," The doctor smiled, leading the way out of the infirmary and down the hall.

* * *

She tried to take in the Ancient architecture, it really was amazing. The blend of artistic beauty and technology was so seamless, Violette wanted nothing more than to document it in her notebook. The walls covered in floor-length windows looked out at the ocean and the airiness of the corridors made her feel at ease. She almost had to remind herself that it was created by the enemy. What distracted her from the surroundings were all the people they passed by- namely the men. They all stared at her so intensely, Violette was beginning to feel horribly uncomfortable. Jennifer couldn't stop laughing. Unable to press on much faster because of her leg, Violette gritted her teeth and continued to follow the doctor closely.

* * *

"You're beautiful! Of course men are going to stare at you!" The doctor commented, sitting on the grey blue couch in Violette's apartment.

"It's weird. I feel like an…_alien_ or something!" She yelled back from inside the bathroom. _How ironic._ Violette thought, giving herself a shot in the arm of retrovirus. She stored the vials safely in the cabinet below the sink.

Looking in the mirror, a pretty human stared back at her. Violette felt exponentially calmer and more prepared for her mission after taking a hot bath; She was also quite proud of her ability to figure out what "shampoo" and "conditioner" were. They made her hair smell so nice! Violette sighed, stepping out of the bathroom. _She could do this._

Jennifer then led the way to her own apartment.

* * *

They spent almost a half-hour in Jennifer's room, which Violette realized looked much like her own. A sitting room with the entryway, a bedroom down a short hallway and a bathroom connected to it. The same grey blue covered the walls, but it had splashes of color and personal touches where Jennifer had decorated.

They stood in the doctor's bedroom, trying to find something suitable for Violette to wear. Finally, much to Jennifer's pleasure, they chose an outfit she had picked out. A light pink tank top and loose black sweatpants with pink writing on them.

"What does 'LOVE PINK' mean?" Violette asked, looking at her butt in the floor-length mirror. Human men stared at her enough, did she _need _writing on her ass? _Eww…human men. _She cringed. That was disgusting.

"It's just a designer thing. The brand name uses it as like a trademark for their clothes. You look cute, like athlete meets Barbie!" Jennifer explained laughingly. She understood the words now, but was again lost at "Barbie."

The door to Jennifer's room chimed and Teyla strode in. "Hello?"

"Teyla! I want you to meet Violette," The doctor introduced them. Teyla smiled warmly, remembering seeing her in the jumper the day before.

"I actually wanted to know if you would like to come watch the sparring match, it seems like all of the military men are trying to defeat Ronon today. It is very interesting to watch, of course, Violette you are more than welcome to join us," The Athosian explained kindly.

"Its only 10 o'clock! Can't they wait to beat each other up until at least after noon?" Jennifer complained half-heartedly. Teyla gave a knowing smile.

"Of course they cannot. They are men."

"Well first we are going to the mess to grab breakfast, maybe after, if you're feeling up to it?" The doctor directed her reply at Violette.

"What better way to meet people than to watch them being beaten up?" She joked. Jennifer and Teyla both laughed and agreed to meet in the gym by eleven.

* * *

Violette realized that when Jennifer said "go get something to eat" she actually meant, "let me introduce you to my friends" and she had a sneaking suspicion that the doctor was friends with every young female in Atlantis. How was she supposed to memorize every single one of these women's names? Violette remembered Katie Brown, a botanist, Laura Cadman, a lieutenant and Atlaua…she forgot the last name, an astrophysicist. Why did humans need so many names? Violette didn't understand. No Wraith knew _her_ name, and they didn't care, neither did she. One thing she had noticed, as all of the women sat and one crowded table, was that they had started calling her "V." Which she didn't mind particularly. It was closer to her real name than "Violette."

"Well, it is 15 to, we should probably get going, don't want to miss the massacre," Jennifer noted, glancing at her watch. _Massacre_? That caught Violette's attention. But she deflated quickly, _humans don't massacre each other! At least not in this kind of environment. _She got up slowly, and after numerous goodbyes, they left the mess hall.

* * *

Ronon didn't know why they bothered. Every week on his day off it was the same thing, every soldier with too much testosterone challenged him to a fight. He understood that they thought all he did was beat people up, but what if he had better things to do on his day off? _Like visit the infirmary._

They began fighting him two-on-one, like that was going to make a difference. Once he got going, Ronon knew no one could beat him.

He wasn't banking on a distraction crutching her way into the gym along with Jennifer. She was wearing earth clothes, Jennifer's doing no doubt. Her long, thick hair fell in damp waves down her back as she conversed with Teyla and the doctor. If he had thought she was beautiful when he first saw her, now she was…well, Ronon couldn't think of a word that described her. And it _bothered_ him.

That was enough of a distraction for one of the more talented soldiers to get the upper hand, smacking Ronon upside the head. _Ow_. He quickly glanced over at the three women, Teyla and Jennifer both had looks of concern on their faces, Violette was stifling a laugh.

Ronon's ego was seriously offended. But he did laugh at superiors when a soldier knocked them around a little bit…the Satedan regained his composure and finished off the rest of the challengers.

* * *

"Why were you laughing?" Jennifer asked as they watched Ronon defeat the last man.

Violette smiled, "He was busy staring at you guys and let his guard down."

Teyla and Jennifer glanced at each other, "I do believe he was seeking_ your _approval, not ours," Teyla admitted.

"He was trying to impress you! Are you impressed?" Jennifer asked jokingly. She found the situation they were in highly amusing. She had never seen Ronon act this way around a woman, ever.

Violette blanched at the absurd thought. _He was trying to impress you! Are you impressed? _Well, yes. He was the best human fighter she had ever seen. In her experience with humans, the taller and more muscular they were, the slower and less refined their movements. In his case, it seemed he was able to use his height and build to his advantage. _Ronon Dex_, _you may be the most fascinating human in Atlantis. _"I think I am."

"Well good, because he's coming over here," Jennifer replied, not hiding her excitement.

* * *

Ronon stood with John, pretending he wasn't aware of the woman on the other side of the gym.

"Hey buddy. You made quick work of those guys today," The colonel commented. Ronon wiped his face and neck with a towel.

"They needed to be knocked on their asses, too bad it had to happen on my day off," He replied gruffly, taking a drink of water.

"What, you got a hot date tonight?" Sheppard joked, looking over his shoulder at Jennifer, Teyla and Violette, "New girl seems to be fitting in well."

Before Ronon could reply, the colonel began heading over to them. He sighed, catching up with John in a few long strides.

* * *

"Ah, Ronon, John, you remember Violette?" Teyla greeted the two men as they approached. She smiled slyly at the Satedan, hoping she could make him feel comfortable enough to actually speak.

"Yeah, you're the runner from Hoth. John Sheppard at your service." Ronon rolled his eyes, watching his friend using his charm to flirt with her.

"Its good to meet you under better circumstances," Violette replied shortly, feeling almost nauseous from the colonel's posturing, he was obviously the leader. Did he know how small and weak he looked standing next to Ronon?

John realized quickly that she was undeterred by his flirting and got straight to the point, "Well, it must be overwhelming being in such a large city like Atlantis, do you want a tour later? I'd be more than happy to show you around."

The Satedan was about to strangle John. Once he turned his charm on a girl, there was no hope for anyone else. Ronon was amazed at Violette's response.

"I had asked Ronon if he would show me around, unless you don't want to do it anymore…" She explained, directing her words at the Satedan. At least the colonel had the grace to not look shocked at her statement. He did however, look back at Ronon.

He shrugged, trying to seem unaffected, "Well, I don't get to spring you from jail anymore. But I guess I could still give you the tour. I gotta go clean up, but maybe in an hour or so."

"For god's sake! Ronon! The infirmary is _not_ jail!" Jennifer exclaimed, honing in on his analogy. She didn't understand his dislike of doctors and hospitals.

"The three of us will return to Jennifer's room, you can meet us there," Teyla reasoned. Violette nodded, and they dragged the still-venting Jennifer out of the gym.

* * *

"Why do I need to wear make-up? I'm just getting a tour of Atlantis," Violette asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub as Jennifer rifled through her makeup drawer.

"I believe there is more behind this than simply showing you Atlantis," Teyla speculated, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Violette frowned, her stomach turning. She barely could stand being around the humans, and one was romantically interested in her? This was…weird. She would have to stop this before it began.

"We are going to keep it light, maybe just some pearly eye shadow and dark brown mascara. And here, brush your hair," Jennifer told her, displaying the make-up out on the vanity.

Violette sighed, there was no point in arguing with her. She would just have to think of it as a _human experiment._ More knowledge for the Wraith…even if it _was_ useless and irrelevant.

* * *

Just as Jennifer finished her makeover, the door chimed. Violette stood, grabbing her crutch.

"GO!" The doctor whispered fiercely, pulling Teyla into the bathroom and shutting the door. Violette sighed in annoyance, she would have to do this by herself. For a reason she couldn't fathom, she was nervous. _Mental note: retrovirus side effects include human feelings of nervousness._ She slid her hand over the door panel, forcing herself to smile at the monster-Human in front of her.

* * *

Ronon didn't understand why he was insanely nervous. He had showered and changed his clothes- _twice_. Went to the gun range, showered _again _and then walked a round about way to Jennifer's room to kill more time.

Finally after a few moments he accessed the door chime. Ronon heard shuffling and something that sounded like squealing before the door opened.

"Hey," He greeted quietly, amazed that she looked prettier than last time he saw her. Her silver-blonde hair dry and smoothed out, and she was wearing make-up. _Jennifer…_Ronon knew Teyla wouldn't have done it. He also realized there was an awkward silence, "Um so I thought we would start at your room, so you can find the places easier."

"Sounds good," Violette replied, stepping out of the room.

* * *

As they slowly made their way to Violette's room, neither spoke. She thought he actually was annoyed at their pace, but she couldn't go any faster with the crutch. He hadn't attempted to make any small talk, and Violette certainly wasn't going to. When they reached her apartment, Ronon finally broke the silence.

"So I know you were a runner, and I just wanted to tell you that I was too. The Wraith destroyed my home world Sateda and I was a runner for a long time before I came here. I know how hard it is, and if you ever need to talk about it, you can come to me," Ronon blurted out. She paused in front of the door and turned to him, startled by his outburst.

Violette said nothing. She didn't know what to say, she was never really a runner but couldn't bring herself to lie or form a human response. So she stared at the Satedan, taking him in for the first time from a human perspective.

Ronon Dex was obviously taller than average, broad shouldered with a slim waist and defined muscles. He had a deep olive skin tone she had never seen before on a human. Long, dark brown knotted hair that somehow suited him was tied away from his face in a ponytail, revealing strong, rugged features. Overall, Violette decided, Ronon Dex was an aesthetically-pleasing human man.

"Did they feed on you?" He asked quietly, as if he was worried the question was unacceptable. She sighed, not knowing how to respond.

"No, I don't understand why, but they did not."

Ronon looked at her for the first time since his outburst, his face unreadable.

"They fed on me."

Violette didn't understand why, but she felt her stomach plummet from his confession. She knew she was not responsible for his plight, her Hive wasn't even the one that culled Sateda. _Another retrovirus side effect: human sympathy._

**A/N: So we have a little Ronon x V action. They both are quiet, so it may take awhile, but I promise they'll get there ;) I know John and Jennifer are alittle unlikeable, but thats just Violette's "Wraith" opinion of them...and I dislike Jennifer wholely. But I will try to not add my opinion in there!**

**R & R? **


	3. Zodiac Signs

**Chapter 3**

_**Zodiac Signs**_

They walked silently down the hallway from Violette's room. But unlike earlier, it was a comfortable silence…at least for Ronon. He told her what he had wanted to, that he would be there for her incase she wanted someone to talk to. That was the reason he needed alone time with her. _Right…how noble of you._ Ronon's conscience teased. _Well she didn't swoon when John flirted with her. Maybe you still have a shot._ He laughed at himself, just because she didn't jump on the colonel, didn't mean she wasn't interested in him. _She could have taken John up on his offer, but she didn't. _She was just being polite, Violette had made tentative plans with him and didn't want to be mean. She hadn't even had a chance to really talk to John…

"Hey," Violette touched his arm tentatively, "are you alright?"

She had noticed Ronon lapse into silence after his confession, his face was dark and unreadable. Cursing her newfound sympathy for the second time, she decided to reach out to him.

Ronon turned to stare at Violette, she was looking up at him with concern, her hand cold and unmoving from his forearm. The Satedan fought his normal character that told him to retract his arm and close himself off to her. That wouldn't get him anywhere. He had this brief time to talk to her and he was damned if he would let his inner introvert get in the way. Ronon smiled down at her.

"I was just thinking- _believe it or not_," The Satedan added almost bitterly. He was glad Rodney wasn't there, he would make some wise crack about his intelligence.

Violette's brow furrowed, her hand unmoving. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I guess I forgot you haven't been around very long. If I had said that around anyone else, they would have laughed," Ronon replied, trying to make light of it. Violette _didn't_ know him, but based solely on his speech patterns and ability to strategize against an opponent, he didn't seem _unintelligent_.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm technically a doctor, and I don't think you're stupid. You're just quiet. Which is nice because nobody has left me alone since I got here and they keep talking about stupid hu- _earth_ things that I don't understand. This has been the most peace I have gotten yet," Violette confessed, unsure exactly why she had shared so much with him…or why she wanted to make him feel better. _STUPID RETROVIRUS!_

She was rewarded with a deep laugh and a smiled that did strange things to her stomach. How was a Wraith supposed to get _anything_ done when the retrovirus disguising her was giving her human girl feelings? She would have to work out the kinks back in her lab before it was used on another Wraith.

"It does, thanks. What kinda doctor are you?" Ronon asked, happily confused that she enjoyed his silence. Violette laughed.

"I'm an astrologer…like reading people by where the stars were in the sky when they were born. Its not the most scientific field," She explained, walking out onto the balcony.

"Do you believe it?" Ronon asked quietly, leaning on the railing.

Violette walked over to him, "Yes. It is pretty amazing how accurate the stars can be about a person."

The sun was setting on the water, and she allowed herself a moment to let it sink in. The retrovirus had worked, she was really in the city of the Ancients.

"How can you tell?" Ronon whispered gruffly, looking down at Violette. She stared up at him, thinking about the few things she knew about Ronon. She knew exactly what sign he was.

"Here, I'll bet you were born in the morning."

Ronon was shocked, but managed to hide it. _How did she know that?_ Violette's eyes narrowed in thought.

She looked at him and called on her vast knowledge of zodiac signs, Ronon had to be an _Eidionyn_. Strong, introverted, strength and stability with the element of ground. But he had a few of the characteristics of a _Maharen_, courageous, passionate and stubborn. The only way for him to have both would be if he was born the first day of Eidionyn, most likely in the early morning; Maharen would still be in the sky. "I would go as far as to guess the exact date, but I do not know the calendar your people use."

The Satedan gaped at her, "I was born very early in the morning."

Violette smiled victoriously, she was always right. But Eidionyn were always easy reads.

"How did you know? What's a, _Eidionyn_?" Ronon pressed. This science was _so_ much more interesting than Rodney's lectures.

"An Eidionyn is a bull-like creature. They have the element of ground. They are known for stability, strength and introvertedness," She explained, turning toward the door. Violette heard someone coming. She would have to finish her explanation quickly, "But you also have traits of Maharen, the horned deer, which comes before Eidionyn. That's how I knew you were born in the early morning of Eidionyn."

Ronon saw Rodney coming through the windows, he had seen them. But the Satedan was undeterred, "Like what?"

It was Violette's turn to fidget uncomfortably. _What is your problem? You talk about star signs with other Wraith all of the time! Even male Wraith. Get it together._ "Maharen are known for their courage, stubbornness and passion."

He eyed her with interest, hiding a grin. She felt herself blush and immediately back-tracked, "_As in _strongly moved by intense emotions and feelings. That kind of passionate."

Ronon chucked, looking past her at Dr. McKay who stood in the doorway.

"McKay." He acknowledged. Violette turned around to see a short, chubby man holding a data pad.

"Oh, well, um. Hello, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. The head scientist of this expedition."

She glanced at Ronon before smiling tightly at him, "Dr. Violette LeBlanc."

The scientist was visibly shocked, "Doctor? What field?"

"Astrology."

Rodney would have scoffed, astrology was more and ancient ritual voodoo than actual science- if Dr. LeBlanc wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even he had enough sense to keep his true opinion to himself. "I'm an astrophysicist."

Violette nodded, if she was impressed by Rodney's merits, she did not show it. McKay realized she wasn't interested in him or his abilities. "Actually I wanted to talk to you Ronon. Did you do your mission report yet?"

Ronon eyed him incredulously, "When do I _ever_ do my mission reports McKay?"

She began to giggle, but quickly hid it when Rodney's eyes darted to her. "Right. Well, Dr. LeBlanc? I understand you just got here, but I'd love to pick your astrological brain. Please, come to my lab tomorrow, I can put your skills to good use."

"That sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow then Dr. McKay."

Realizing he had been dismissed, Rodney turned tail and headed back inside.

* * *

Ronon and Violette stood outside of her apartment. "Thank you for the tour. It was very helpful."

The Satedan smiled down at her, "Thanks for using your voodoo magic on me."

Violette was about to correct him, but stopped herself. Looking up at him, she noted both his closeness to her and his body language. She knew about this! This was flirting. He was flirting with her! Violette hid her excitement. "Yeah, well, voodoo magic won't help me find my way around this huge city, so…I'd gladly trade you voodoo magic for walking tours any time."

With that, she stepped into her room and closed the door, grinning dumbly. She had experienced human flirting…and had flirted back? Violette palmed her forehead. _You are going to that scientist's lab tomorrow. And you will do something useful for this mission!_ She knew if she was stuck with the astrophysicist all day, she would no doubt be able to gather some intel. Violette smirked_, Dr. McKay was not an aesthetically pleasing human male._

* * *

"SO HOW'D IT GO?" Jennifer practically screamed as soon as Violette sat down at the table for breakfast. She feigned innocence.

"How did what go?"

Teyla perked up, "I do believe she was referring to your date with Ronon."

Violette was amazed, almost all of the women in the mess hall were staring at her now. "It wasn't a date. It was very useful though."

Jennifer smiled, "Did you find anything _interesting_ on your tour?"

"Jennifer," Teyla chided, "You know that is not Ronon's way."

The rest of the table stared at her intently, waiting for some juicy gossip. Only then did she understand what the doctor was talking about. Jennifer was asking, _artfully_, if she had mated with him. "No. But the view from the balcony was beautiful."

Just then, an older woman approached the table. "Dr. LeBlanc, good to see you on your feet. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the head of this expedition. Dr. McKay has told me all about you. I would like to talk to you in my office as soon as possible."

"Of course, it is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Weir," Violette responded amiably. Dr. Weir smiled kindly before heading out of the mess hall.

* * *

"You have quite an interesting name. It sounds French, which is a language from earth," Dr. Weir commented conversationally, looking over Violette's medical chart.

"Yes, well that would make sense. You know the Ancients lived on many planets. Perhaps your French is a form of our native language," She replied. She didn't exactly know why, but the humans of Hoth had names like that. The Wraith scientists had made sure Violette LeBlanc's story would check out completely, if someone were to look into it. She silently thanked the Wraith scientist.

That seemed like a good enough answer for the doctor. "Dr. McKay tells me you are an astrologer."

Violette nodded, "Zodiac signs, celestial events, heavenly bodies, all of it."

"That's fascinating, sounds like a lot more fun than most other sciences," Dr. Weir complimented, "I just wanted you to come in so I could touch base with you."

For a half an hour, Violette sat in Elizabeth's office, answering questions about herself, home world, profession and the culling that destroyed Hoth. She felt confident that her story would both inspire sympathy and respect from the kind doctor. Violette was right.

"Well, Dr. LeBlanc, it sounds like we could use your help and you could use a place to stay. I will discuss your position with Dr. McKay tonight after you work with him," Dr. Weir explained, happy that their resident astronomer would have some help.

"Thank you doctor, I hope I can be an asset to Atlantis Of course I must chart the prominent constellations of the planet."

**A/N: So I was asked about the frenchness of V's name. Which was kinda cool only because I was going to explain it anyway in this chapter! **

**Okay. I FIXED THE ZODIAC THING. Every group of people have their own version, so she knows the Wraith version of zodiac signs. She'll learn the earth zodiac signs too. I was annoyed by my stupidity so I fixed it.**

**R & R!**


	4. Ronon the Barbarian

**Chapter 4**

_**Ronon the Barbarian**_

Violette wasn't surprised when Dr. Weir told her she had the position. She only worked with Dr. McKay- "Rodney" as he had insisted she call him, for a few hours but had the feeling he was no different than the rest of the men on Atlantis. Rodney had given her data to analyze and stars to catalogue; Violette was beyond offended. This was the work of a child! Not an astrologer. The only one who had treated her as a fellow scientist was Radek Zelenka, the rest had tried to flirt with her at least one time. Did all human men disrespect women in this way? Not viewing them as equals and giving them jobs for no reason other than their looks? A Wraith female would never be considered subordinate! She couldn't see how a woman as attractive as Dr. Weir became the leader of this expedition. Swallowing her contempt, Violette continued the tedious work of analyzing the constellations of Lantea.

* * *

Jennifer and Katie were ecstatic about her permanent station and insisted they all get together that night to help Violette order clothing and other necessities. She didn't mind, and was almost looking forward to owning some of her own things. It would be a way to further understand the female human mind- at least that was how she justified it. Violette had come to terms with the side effects of the retrovirus; as long as she knew her mission and worked toward it, there was no harm in having human feelings…or a female human urge to buy things.

The three had sat up for most of the night, looking through paper books called "magazines" and ordering items from within the colorful pages. Violette learned a lot about humans from these catalogues. Half-naked beautiful women modeled underwear and clothing in most of them, the others were just selling home décor. She was appreciative of Katie and Jennifer's help, they told her what would look good on her and what size she was. They ordered bras, underwear, and an assortment of pants and shirts. Violette foolishly thought they were done; Katie pulled out a thick catalogue labeled "bed bath & beyond" and the process began all over again.

"When will the things we ordered get here?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"Well I put them all for rush delivery, so the clothes at least should be here in two days. The bedding and stuff should be here by the end of the week, they'll come in with the shipments from earth," Katie explained from her seat on a nearby chair. "So what are we watching?"

Jennifer rummaged through her bag and triumphantly raised two dvd cases, "V, after you told us about your problem with Rodney, we decided you need to be able to have the same feeling. But trust me when I say, Rodney isn't the best ambassador for earth men."

Violette furrowed her brow, she had felt demeaned, how was watching a video going to allow her to do the same? "What do you mean?"

The botanist laughed, "These are two movies with hunky guys. Just sit and treat them like sexual objects! You don't have to care about their problems or _feelings_, just their bodies! Whatcha got Jennifer?"

Violette smiled, it sounded like another way to futher understand the human male female interaction…_and_ she wanted to know what a "hunky" human male looked like. Jennifer smirked, "We have: the unrated version of Troy and Conan the Barbarian in 3D!"

Violette didn't know what a "Troy" was, but she did know what a barbarian was. Wasn't a barbarian a bad thing? Jennifer and Katie gave her a quick history lesson about ancient Greece before they started the movie.

She had to fight the urge to take notes. It seemed to her that as long as a human male had muscles and a face close to the golden ratio, women were able to discard the violence and death in a "movie." Achilles did nothing but kill other humans, but somehow was portrayed as a hero. Violette even felt a little sad when he was killed.

"How did you like it? It was pretty sad huh?" Katie asked, wiping a lone tear from her eye. Violette nodded, she _had_ hoped Achilles would be able to save Briseis in the end.

"The next movie is less emotional, its just a half-naked hottie running around killing bad guys," Jennifer explained happily, quick to pop in the other dvd. Katie tried to suppress a smile. "Don't say it!" She warned. V looked back and forth between the two women.

Katie leaned in closer to Violette's ear, "She likes this movie because the main character reminds her of Ronon."

"Shut up!" Jennifer retorted, blushing furiously. The botanist stared her down. "Okay yeah, a lot like Ronon. They are practically the same person." Violette eyed the doctor, but said nothing. The movie began, and as it went on, she became more and more unnerved by Jennifer's comment. Violette noted a definite resemblance between "Conan" and Ronon, but only in looks. How could Jennifer think Ronon was this…brutish? This…_stupid_? This _inarticulate_?

"Did you like it? Conan kicks ass," Katie commented as the credits rolled.

"Yeah, who doesn't like mindless violence, magic and attractive barbarians?" Violette replied jokingly, trying to forget her earlier anger.

Realizing how late it was, Katie and Jennifer gathered their things and set off to their respective quarters. Stifling a yawn, Violette wandered slowly into the bathroom. After going through her human ritual of face washing, teeth brushing and changing into her borrowed sweats, she administered her nightly dose of the retrovirus. Turning off the lights, Violette got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"How does somebody look _smart_?"

John almost laughed at the random question, until he realized Ronon was serious. "What do you mean?"

The Satedan sighed in exasperation, walking back and forth in John's apartment, "I need to look smart, like _Rodney_ smart, not like military smart."

Sheppard scratched his head, still not understanding the reason behind his friend's question, "Why?"

"I need to impress someone," Ronon mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Someone smart? Like a _doctor_?" John was quickly catching on. It was about that new doctor…Violette. Ronon nodded.

"Well buddy, if you're after a girl, then just be yourself! If you try to be somethin' you're not, she'll figure out eventually. And look at Rodney, he's a genius…how many girls are lining up to date him?" John reasoned, hoping to make him feel better. Being attracted to the young doctor himself, he also knew that she would have to have a very specific list of criteria to choose Ronon over another guy…like _himself_. But John forced that thought out of his mind and hoped his advice would help his friend. It seemed to make sense to Ronon because the Satedan smiled, clapping John on the back (hard) and walking out of the apartment.

John decided to forget the odd exchange and get ready for going off-world later that day.

* * *

"This is amazing," Dr. Beckett commented, glancing over Violette's medical chart. In only three days, her leg wound had healed almost completely, so had the incision where the tracker was removed. Carson couldn't understand it.

"I told you I'm a fast healer," Violette joked, trying to make light of the situation. She knew the reason was her Wraith healing abilities. The constant supply of human food was increasing their strength. The retrovirus must not have taken them away completely.

"Yes, well, if you continue to progress this way, you could be completely fine by tomorrow!" The doctor explained happily. Just then, Teyla walked into the infirmary.

"Violette, it is good to see you. Colonel Sheppard would like to discuss some cave paintings we found on a planet today. They seem to be a type of star system, constellations perhaps. We were at a loss until Ronon mentioned that you are very well versed in astrology," The Athosian told her, remembering her surprise at Ronon's recommendation. Even Rodney couldn't find a fault in asking Dr. LeBlanc's opinion.

Violette hid her excitement, perhaps they were made by Ancients! "Of course, I'd love to help. I owe you and your team."

"Good, if you are finished with Dr. Beckett we can go find John now," Teyla offered, smiling. The two women said their goodbyes to Carson and made their way out of the infirmary.

* * *

"So you found cave paintings on an uninhabited planet of constellations and didn't think to take any pictures?" Violette questioned, her annoyance showing through. John sighed.

"Yeah. Well, it was dark in there," The colonel retorted, feeling mildly stupid. So much for making any sort of good impression on her.

"_It was dark in there_? If you could hardly see them, how am I supposed to be able to?" Violette asked, mocking him. Ronon laughed and John's eyes darted over to the Satedan who was leaning on the conference table.

John's suddenly had a new idea, "Of course, but pictures wouldn't really do these paintings justice. My team and I are going back tomorrow and I think you should come along, see them first hand."

Violette couldn't believe what Colonel Shepperd was saying, she would get to go off-world! See what could be Ancient constellations! Violette made a mental note to be more tolerant of John, he could be very useful. "That would be very helpful."

Teyla smiled warmly at her, "I look forward to hearing the meaning behind those pictures."

The two women turned and exited the conference room. John and Ronon stared after them.

"Does she have a gun for the mission tomorrow?" John wondered, about to walk after Violette to find out. It immediately occurred to the colonel that he had said his musings out loud.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out," Ronon responded, casting a challenging glance at his friend before scooting out of the room. John gaped. Since when did Ronon do stuff like this!?

* * *

Teyla and Violette slowly made their way down the hall. After realizing how much they liked each other, they decided to grab dinner together in the mess hall. It was late and the cafeteria was almost deserted when they arrived.

Sitting down at one of the tables, V mulled over the story Teyla had just told her about the Athosians, "That must have been hard, leaving your people to come here."

Teyla smiled wistfully, "It was extremely difficult. But I know I can be more of a help to them here, fighting the Wraith. That is what I tell myself every day."

Violette felt her respect for the Athosian grow exponentially- Teyla had come here to aid her people, just as she had. She could have stayed on her home world and been treated like a queen…or at least something like it. But Teyla chose to give it up to come to the city of the Ancients and help fight the Wraith. _At least you had a choice, _Violette thought bitterly.

Grabbing Violette's hand across the table, Teyla snapped her out of her angry thoughts, "At least I had people to leave. I am very sorry for the loss of your people. I cannot even imagine what that must be like." The Athosian looked up, behind the astrologer. Turning to see what she was looking at, Violette saw Ronon walking up to their table.

"Ah, Ronon, it is good to see you, would you care to join us?" Teyla asked warmly. He shifted nervously and she smiled inwardly.

"Um actually I was wondering if Violette wanted to come to the shooting range with me," Ronon turned his attention to the silver haired woman looking up at him with great purple eyes. _Focus._ "You're gonna need a gun for the mission tomorrow. You can try out a few different kinds."

Violette, wanting to quickly alleviate his nervousness, nodded and stood from the table, "Sure…if that's alright with Teyla."

Casting a knowing glance at Ronon, Teyla smirked, "Of course. I will see you both tomorrow."

The Athosian watched the odd couple leave the mess hall, finally Ronon had found something that made him nervous.

* * *

Ronon, leaning back on a table, watched Violette stare at the table full of different guns. She was a decent shot, and very accurate with the smaller blasters.

"You're good. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" He asked finally, as she finished a round with a semi-automatic. Violette shrugged, putting the gun back and sitting on the table beside him.

"I picked it up pretty quickly. I wouldn't have lasted long against the Wraith if I hadn't been a decent shot," She replied, knowing it wasn't _completely _a lie. Ronon chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly with her statement.

"So you think you'll be able to figure out those cave paintings?" He asked, not really interested but trying to make conversation. She sighed.

"I have no idea, I hope I can. I would like to be able to help in any way I can. Thanks for recommending me by the way," Violette replied, smiling at him. Ronon tried to inch closer to her without being noticed.

Of course Violette noticed he was closer to her, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah, no problem. Rodney agreed so it was easy to convince Sheppard," He shrugged, looking down at her. She frowned.

"I'm surprised, Dr. McKay treated me like a child when I worked with him." Violette confessed, her annoyance renewing itself. Ronon laughed quietly.

"He does that to everyone, even the other scientists, don't feel bad. Besides, McKay doesn't know how to act around a pretty girl," The Satedan responded, deciding to throw in the last part. The next day, Violette would be around John for hours and no doubt the colonel would turn on the charm. Having beaten the colonel to it today, Ronon saw this as his one opportunity to connect with her.

Violette's initial reaction was to grin like an idiot. She thought it was interesting that all through the day men had been calling her pretty and she was _unmoved _to say the least. But _Ronon_ saying it did strange things to her insides…_oh human female emotions, you entertain me to no end!_

"There are many pretty girls in Atlantis that aren't 'hit on' while trying to do lab work," Violette retorted, using the term Jennifer had taught her. Looking up at him, Ronon was right next to her, smiling and shaking his head.

"No man on this base has ever seen a girl that looked like _you_," He explained secretively, his face close to hers. Violette shifted her gaze from Ronon's dark green eyes to his full lips, not entirely understanding why she was being drawn to him. She licked her own lips, feeling his warm breath on her face as her eyes drifted closed.

"Hey V?"

Violette immediately recognized Katie's voice. Ronon had created space between them, leaning back on the table casually as the red headed botanist waltzed into the room. She smiled, completely unaware of what she had interrupted.

"V, I think I left my wallet in your apartment last night," Katie explained, her eyes shifting from her friend to the Satedan. Violette smiled, getting off of the table.

"Sure, let's go look," She replied, "Bye Ronon, thanks for all your help!"

"See ya tomorrow," He replied mildly disappointed by the interruption.

Just as they had exited the room, Violette's head popped back in briefly, startling the Satedan who had gone to pick up a blaster.

"Oh, and Ronon? I don't think you're brutish, stupid or inarticulate."

**A/N: I'm pretty awful aren't I? I know. But I think its too soon for much fluff! What will happen off-world tomorrow? Review to find out ;)**


	5. The Effects of Sateda

**A/N: This chapter references "Sateda"…only the episode is mildly altered to fit V in. OH and incase anyone didn't ge the reference, they were watching Conan the Barbarian in 3D...the new one. With Jason Momoa (who played Ronon) as Conan. Not Arnold! **

**Chapter 5**

_**The Effects of Sateda**_

Violette felt a new wave of realization pass over her as she gazed at all of the human clothing on her bed; _she was permanently residing in Atlantis_. She had sorted all of her new clothes into piles of shirts, pants and underwear. Looking over at the open closet, she didn't know how to fit everything in it, even with all of the hangers Katie had bought her. _Alright, lets start with pants._ Violette decided, taking the heavy load over to the set of built-in drawers next to the closet. She folded them lovingly, putting the skinny jeans in the top drawer, flare jeans below it and sweats went into the bottom one. Violette knew that the pants alone cost a small fortune in human money, but knew that compared to what she would be spending, her income was vast. It wasn't like she would be there for more than two months anyway, V only had enough retrovirus vials to last that long if she was careful. Closing the metal drawer, she turned back to the clothing on the bed, grabbing the underwear and throwing all of it in the skinny drawer above the three others. Then slowly but surely, hung every shirt in her closet. It felt good to own her own things. She even had a uniform! Dr. Weir had found one small enough for her that she could wear on the mission that day, at least the jacket- the pants were too big. Violette slipped on thick black leggings and a red tank top before donning the grey and red jacket. Looking at herself in the mirror, she ran a brush through her long wavy hair and tied it up in a ponytail high on her head. She was ready for this.

* * *

"You look a little excited to be going to look at stars, buddy," John joked as he and Ronon made their way from the mess hall to the gate room to await Teyla and Violette. The Satedan eyed him, smirking.

"Well you _smell_ a little strange to be going to look at stars," Ronon retorted in the same light-hearted manner. The colonel had overdone it a little with the cologne.

Seeing Teyla and Violette already in the gate room, the colonel smirked, "Well we will just see how strange I smell."

Ronon sighed, following John over to the women who were sitting on the stairs to the stargate.

"G'morning ladies," Sheppard greeted, strutting over to them. Teyla and V got up from their spot, walking over to meet them.

"Good morning John, Ronon, did you sleep well?" Teyla replied kindly.

"Fine thanks, so Dr. LeBlanc, you ready for your first off-world mission?" John asked, directing his attention to the young woman beside the Athosian.

Violette nodded, casting an almost unnoticeable glance to Ronon, who was standing next to the colonel. "I just hope I can be of some assistance."

"You're giving us a day off from Rodney, that's enough assistance right there!"

Teyla and Ronon both chuckled, it _would_ be nice to have a mission without him. Checking his watch, the colonel led Ronon, Teyla and Violette to the jumper bay.

* * *

There was another military team by the cave when the team arrived, Sheppard explained to Violette it was security protocol but she didn't care as long as she was able to see the paintings. Teyla led the way into the dark cave to show her where they were, John and Ronon following closely behind.

Once they reached the paintings, Violette turned on her flashlight to begin examining the stone wall. After a minute of unfocused staring at the paintings, she turned back around.

"I'm sure the wall won't hurt me. You can back up a little," Violette stated sarcastically to no one in particular.

For the second time in a very short while, the astrologer had made John feel very stupid, but felt like the situation could be salvaged, "I agree. Why don't you two go and explore the woods with the team, I'll stay back here and hold the flashlight for Dr. LeBlanc."

Violette was about to respond when it occurred to her that having someone hold the massive flashlight for her _would_ be very useful, but she felt the colonel would pose as a distraction, surely he would try to make small talk. "Colonel Sheppard, as the leader of this team, don't you think it would be most efficient to have Ronon hold the flashlight while you and Teyla searched the area? I don't see why the leader of the team should waste precious exploring time with such a simple task as holding a flashlight."

Damn. She got him there. John didn't bother to look at the Satedan next to him, even in the darkness he knew Ronon would have a smug look on his face. Sighing, John agreed and they exited the cave.

* * *

Violette was right in her suspicions, Ronon stood silently, the flashlight unwavering from the paintings and she was able to work in peace. Looking closely, it took Violette a while to figure out what the pictures were of; after only a few minutes she had realized they weren't constellations. _What were they? _She read the scenes from left to right, but knew there was a chance that the culture creating them had meant for them to be read in a different order. The blue dots were in a sort of formation, obviously not randomly placed, the red triangles were more scattered, not in a cohesive group. As the scenes progressed, the colors moved closer and closer, some disappearing altogether. The last scene had one blue dot, completely confusing her. For the first time in hours, Ronon broke the silence.

"Are they constellations?"

Violette shook her head sighing, "No, if you look, the dots completely disappear, after the two colors reach each other they begin to vanish."

There was a long pause before Ronon replied, "Looks like a battle."

She froze, everything made sense! The blue dots were Ancient ships and the red were Hive ships! The natives must have seen the battle and documented what had happened! "Ronon! You are a genius!"

"That's a new one," He joked, smiling. Although the Satedan knew she was just excited, the compliment still made him very proud of himself.

Violette took multiple pictures of the paintings before they headed back out of the cave.

"Ronon?" Sheppard's voice buzzed in his ear. Ronon tapped the com.

"Yeah?"

"We found a village nearby, the people are relatively friendly. Come over here and check it out," John explained. Ronon agreed that he and Violette would make their way over as soon as possible.

* * *

"I wonder if these villagers are the ones who created the paintings," Violette mused as they trekked through the trees.

"Sheppard made it seem like these people were pretty rough, it's possible," Ronon replied, cautiously monitoring the area for any movement.

As soon as they reached the village, what Ronon realized was actually a crude camp, it was too late; they were immediately surrounded by archers. The Satedan growled, stepping in front of Violette, he kept his gun raised. A man in furs and leather emerged from the crowd of men, "Wraith-Bringer!"

Violette only allowed herself to smirk at the irony momentarily before it sunk in, he was talking about _Ronon_.

"You are the reason we had to camp here, the Wraith destroyed our homes, our whole village, looking for _you_!" The man shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the Satedan. Violette looked up to gage Ronon's reaction. His face was a mix between horror and remorse, he lowered his blaster.

"I'm sorry," Ronon whispered, unable to find anything else to say. The man laughed bitterly.

Just then, John and Teyla emerged from one of the huts, trying to understand what was going on. The man, who Ronon guessed was the leader, ignored their questions.

"Well it doesn't matter now, the Wraith promised us-"

"The Wraith _promised_ you?" Teyla interjected in disbelief, looking from Ronon to the older man. He was unfazed.

"If we brought you back to your masters, they would leave our people in peace! I already activated the contact device."

"His _masters_?" Teyla asked in horror. Violette sighed.

"The Wraith that turned you into a Runner."

Ronon gazed down at her, nodding gravely. It was strange, she had thought of him as some super human, larger than life, more than just sustenance; but when he looked at her, Violette saw fear in his eyes, _defeat_, a hopelessness that made her hate the Wraith that had done this to him.

"Come with us or your friends die," The leader threatened, one man pulling Violette away and placing her beside Teyla. They watched the scene unfold, unable to help. Ronon shot a glace over at them before pulling out a knife and putting it to his own throat.

"No, let my friends go or I'll kill myself and you will have some unhappy Wraith on your hands," Ronon retorted, glaring intensely at the man. The leader finally broke.

"Fine. Let them go."

John knew he couldn't argue, although every bone in his body screamed, knowing they were leaving Ronon behind. Teyla was silent as well, determined to find a way to rescue him. Violette didn't know what to feel, it all seemed surreal to her. Reality came crashing down on her only after she heard the sickening thud of Ronon's body hitting the ground. _He's alive, they have to keep him alive for the Wraith._

Somehow that thought didn't comfort her.

* * *

Teyla, John and Violette rushed back to the jumper, hoping a larger military team could be assembled to go rescue Ronon. Once they returned to Atlantis, John stopped barking orders only to explain to Dr. Weir what had transpired, she agreed that they should go back in greater numbers to save him. The colonel had assembled ten more military personnel who were willing to head back to the planet immediately and the team boarded the jumper.

"Remember, only shoot if shot at," John reminded the soldiers as they landed on the planet. He silently prayed they weren't too late.

* * *

"They are all gone," Violette whispered to herself, gazing upon the carnage that was an hour ago a village. The Wraith had been there, leaving no one in their wake. Teyla laid a reassuring hand on the astrologer's shoulder.

"Ronon is most likely alive, he must have been taken on to the Hive ship," Teyla commented, following the rest of the men back to the jumper. Although her words were meant to be positive, Violette felt sick. She knew what happened to humans on a Hive ship- the stronger you were, the more you suffered. Ronon was the strongest human she had ever seen.

The rest of the journey was quiet as a tomb, no one able to find something to say.

* * *

"You think he was turned back into a Runner?" Rodney asked, walking quickly to the gate control room. John, Teyla, Violette and Elizabeth ran after him.

"Yes, when I was on the ship that culled Hoth, there was a woman there, they were replacing her tracker." Violette explained, hoping the genius would take her word for it.

"If he was gone from the planet, where should we look for him?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Sateda, I bet those sick sons of bitches put him back on Sateda," John exclaimed angrily.

"Can't you pick up his tracker? Using long-range scanners?" Violette questioned, standing next to Dr. McKay.

"Yes, yes, good idea," The doctor complimented, turning and beginning to type on his computer frantically, "I just did that. There were about seven trackers picked up_, one _on Sateda. That has to be Ronon." John nodded decisively.

"Go get Dr. Beckett, we'll meet you in the jumper bay."

Teyla, John and Violette raced to the jumper, followed minutes later by Rodney and Carson.

* * *

"This planet is crawling with Wraith!" Rodney exclaimed, looking at the life signs on the screen. John pointed to one, quick-moving dot on the screen.

"That's him alright," The colonel commented dryly, "Teyla and I will go and kill as many Wraith as possible. Looking at the screen, it seems like Ronon doesn't need our help much in that capacity."

With that, Violette, Carson and Rodney were alone in the cloaked jumper.

"Well, while we're here, lets have a look at that leg," Carson chirped, noticing an uncomfortable silence had settled between them. Violette smiled sadly, propping her foot up on the seat next to the doctor. He rolled up her leggings to where the wound was- a thin dark line marred the white skin. "You have made amazing progress. I have never seen someone heal so quickly!"

"I'm vegetarian," She replied jokingly, thinking back on her human meals and knowing it was actually true. Carson laughed, happy to break the nervous tension building in the jumper.

* * *

It had been too long. Almost two hours had passed since John and Teyla left the jumper, leaving the three with only a life signs monitor to track their progress. Most of the dots were gone, signifying an end to most of the Wraith, but four remained. They were all on top of each other, two and two. They could only hope two were John and Teyla, but shuddered to think who the other two were. Suddenly, one dot vanished and for a long minute, Violette held her breath.

"We got him! We're heading back to the jumper now," John's informed them victoriously over the comlink.

"Is everyone alright?" Carson asked, opening his medical bag.

"Ronon's a little beat up, but he's fine. We are almost back," John replied. Just then, the jumper door opened and the three filed in. John and Teyla looked no worse for wear but Ronon collapsed onto the seat next to Violette. She checked him over, his face was bleeding, his mouth too. He had some fabric wrapped around his leg where copious amounts of blood was seeping through. It was amazing to her that he was still conscious, let alone functioning. _Adrenaline_.

"Who fired that shot?" Ronon asked, standing up and limping over to Rodney and Carson. Rodney blanched, quickly putting the blame on Dr. Beckett. Violette rolled her eyes, _figures_. For a moment, she was concerned he was actually going to harm the doctor- then Ronon gave him a hug, thanking him.

"Yes, well you are welcome Ronon. Lets get that transmitter out of your back before they lock on to your signal. Maybe we use some anesthesia this time?" Carson joked. Just as he began to crack a smile, the Satedan passed out.

"Guess not," Dr. Beckett commented disappointedly.

* * *

Much to Ronon's dismay, Dr. Beckett had made him stay the whole day in the infirmary for observation. He felt fine! His leg was stitched up and his cuts were disinfected and bandaged. He had woken up a few hours earlier and it was almost dark. Ronon didn't understand why he needed to stay any longer. Teyla, Dr. Weir, John and even Rodney had come to visit him, to see how he was doing. But the one person he had hoped would come, had yet to show her perfect little face.

* * *

Violette had kept herself busy all day in the lab, examining the cave paintings. She knew she was avoiding the infirmary, and with good reason. The day before was the most emotional day of Violette's life. She was put in a position where it was human vs. Wraith…and she had wanted the humans to win. She had sat in that jumper hoping beyond all reason that Ronon would kill all of those Wraith and come back unharmed. That was quite unsettling. How much longer could she pawn it off as a retrovirus side effect? Violette rubbed her eyes, fatigued from staring at pictures and screens all day. Damn it. She was going to visit Ronon.

* * *

When Violette walked into the infirmary, she immediately saw Ronon laying in a bed. He wasn't sleeping, and seemed rather frustrated. She smiled despite herself.

"I'm here to spring you." Violette's voice startled the Satedan out of the disturbing flashbacks and memories that were returning to him. He smirked at her.

"Oh really?"

"Well, I got the warden's permission. I guess you're out for good behavior," She teased. Ronon didn't have to be told twice and jumped out of bed to go change back into his clothes.

"Ronon Dex! You will not move like that or I will keep you here for a week you hear me?" Carson yelled with concern, walking over to the bed. Ronon rolled his eyes and eased out of bed, walking slowly to the bathroom.

"You keep him in line, Dr. LeBlanc, I don't want to be replacing any stitches," The doctor told Violette jokingly.

Hobbling back over to Carson and Violette, Ronon remembered something from a game Rodney had made him play once. "She's my get out of jail free card."

Dr. Beckett laughed, watching the odd couple slowly leave the infirmary.

* * *

"You had better not do something stupid. I promised Dr. Beckett you'd behave," Violette commented as they made their way (slowly) down the hall.

"I'm not up for that anyway, I'll probably just go back to my room and watch some movie or something," Ronon replied wearily. He really didn't want to be alone with his memories and thoughts.

Violette noticed his change in disposition and realized his time on Sateda had affected him much more deeply than he let on. She didn't blame him, some of the things done to humans on Hive ships were cringe worthy even to other _Wraith_. Deciding to take a chance, she replied, "Want me to watch a movie with you?"

Ronon looked at her as if she were a godsend, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Ronon's apartment was scarcely decorated, but had a warm color scheme that showed what his preferences were. It was also pretty tidy, Violette noted, sitting on the light brown couch in front of the tv.

For the first time, Ronon was happy John had taught him to use the dvd player and made him watch dumb movies with him, but sitting on the floor by the tv, he couldn't pick which one to watch. They were all sort of _violent_.

"Let me look," Violette said, coming to sit on the floor beside him, "This one." She held up a case.

Ronon hadn't even remembered that one, _Star Wars: A New Hope_. He had actually liked all three of the movies, "That's a good one. John made me watch it like 50 times. 'Says it's a classic."

He put in the movie and sat back on the couch, keeping an awkward space between them.

"So I know everyone probably asked you this already, but are you okay?" Violette asked, turning so she faced him on the couch, her legs crossed in front of her.

Ronon sighed, he had been asked that question a lot, but coming from another runner, he felt like it had a whole different meaning, "Yeah, it just brought back a lot of memories, you know? Like things I thought I forgot about my brain was really just pushing to the back. Things I thought I had gotten over I realized I'm really didn't." Ronon didn't think it made any sense, but Violette nodded thoughtfully as if she understood every word.

Her human heart broke for him, having to go through the ordeal of being a runner not once, but twice. It frustrated her that she could not fix what ailed him, but Violette remembered what Ronon had told her a few days before. Breaching the awkward gap, she grabbed his hand, "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me…we can work out our problems together."

Ronon's face was unreadable as he stared down at her, but he didn't move his hand. Violette feared she had done something wrong and was about to retract her hand when he grabbed her, hugging her fiercely. Violette couldn't help but smile, wrapping her arms around his shoulders (or as far as the would get).

"Thanks," He murmured, resting his head briefly on her shoulder.

They sat close for the rest of the movie.

**A/N: FLUFF! So we aren't even to the plot really. In case you thought it was almost over. Todd is coming for a visit pretty soon ;)**

**Reviewww please! They make me so happy and make me feel like people want me to actually continue the story!**


	6. A New Course

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I was in New York for 10 days and needed some time to chill out before I could get back into writing. Forgive me?**

**Chapter 6**

_**A New Course**_

Violette sat legs crossed on her bed, meditating. She hadn't taken a dose of retrovirus and could feel herself changing until she was completely Wraith. That was good. Perhaps Violette could think clearly now that human emotions weren't running rampant throughout her body. She would be able to refocus and see things with clarity once more it was foolish of her to allow human feelings dictate her mind at all, Violette just hoped the effects weren't permanent. Looking through her notebook, the Wraith realized none of her notes were very useful, most of them being about human behavior. Looking around at the newly decorated room, she knew the human part of her had taken almost complete control. Once she, Katie, and Jennifer had finished unpacking and decorating, Violette had felt at home in her apartment. The lavender bedspread and pillows, throw rugs, lamps and bathroom accents had a calming, almost proud effect on her. This was _hers_, she didn't have to share with anyone. For how much it seemed Violette's alias wanted to continue this path, hanging out with Teyla, Katie and Jennifer and having a "thing" (as Katie had so eloquently put it) with Ronon- her time was limited. Violette would never be able to create a real life on Atlantis. And if she failed her mission, she would be killed by her queen.

Coming out of her meditative state, Violette tried to reach out to her queen with her mind, but received no response. _They must be too far away_, she assured herself. She again focused on her breathing, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to drift. _Breathe in, breathe out, in, out, in, out…_

"V!" Jennifer's voice brought her back to reality. Tapping the comlink that was thrown on the lavender bedspread and fitting it back into her ear, Violette gave up on meditating.

"Yeah Jen?"

"So you know how me and Evan have a thing sort of?" Jennifer asked expectantly, her eagerness obvious. Violette smiled, laughing quietly to herself. It was so easy to fall back into human behavior.

"_Yeah_," She replied, trying to get the doctor to "spit it out," as humans would say. Personally, Violette thought it sounded disgusting.

"I need you to do me a huge favor, please?" Jennifer begged sweetly, her tone bordering on desperation.

The astrologer sighed, "What is it?"

"Evan asked me to eat dinner with him! We hardly even talk! Its going to be super awkward. Can you come with me? Please? Get your brooding hunk of Satedan to come too, it'll be like a group date! Please V?" Jennifer explained, although nearing the end, it sounded more like pleading to Violette.

She was about to comply when she remembered (_thank you Wraith brain_) her new course. Thinking over her options quickly, Violette knew what she was going to do, "Of course, Jen. I'll bring a date. Wouldn't want things to be awkward for you and Evan on your first date!"

The doctor breathed an audible sigh of relief, "You are a life saver, see you and your _date _at 7 in the mess." The comlink went dead and Violette threw it on to the nightstand next to the bed. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already 5:30 and rushed to the bathroom. She carefully administered the retrovirus, returning the vials back to their safe hidden place in the cabinet. The change still fascinated her and she stared into the oval mirror above the sink. First her body would lose its sheen, her face would fill out, pupils would become round and the slits on her cheeks would close. To her dismay, her teeth had not reverted to pearly daggers without the retrovirus, and the eyebrows had also remained. But there was no time to dwell on side effects; she ran a brush through her white-blonde hair and carefully applied some pink lip gloss from her new make-up bag. Violette had a date to catch.

* * *

Violette quickly strode down the empty hall to her lab, knowing Dr. McKay would still be working. She rounded the corner, opening the door. The doctor was sitting with his back to her, typing on his data pad.

"Hey Rodney," Violette called, running a hand through her long hair and giving him a smile. Dr. McKay looked at her, mildly shocked. He stood from his seat after saving his project on the computer.

"Um hi, Violette," Rodney replied nervously, not feeling completely comfortable with calling the astrologer by her first name. He had insisted she call him Rodney, but never expected her to actually do it.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked sweetly, dead set on getting her way, even if it was inconvenient for Dr. McKay. He shook his head. Violette smiled flirtatiously in a way that made her nauseous. "Great! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mess with me for dinner? Jennifer is having a date and is making me come along. It will be so much better with you there."

Violette saw Rodney's eyes light up with adoration and pride and she had to force herself to not scoff at his ego. _Like a human woman would choose him as her mate. _

"I haven't eaten yet so that would work out well." He replied, trying to seem unaffected by her mere presence. At least there would be food involved, Rodney hoped it would be enough of a distraction that he wouldn't act completely foolish.

"So, if you want we can go now, they are meeting us at seven so if we leave now we should get there on time," Violette told him, gritting her teeth. Agreeing, she and Rodney made their way to the mess hall.

* * *

Jennifer saw Violette first, waving her over to the table. Seeing Rodney with her was confusing, and strange. She had just gotten used to the idea of her and Ronon being an item! Oh, V would have _some_ explaining to do. Rodney and Violette sat down across from each other.

"Hey guys!" Jen greeted. Evan smiled over at them.

As dinner went on, the awkwardness disappeared and the couple was completely focused on each other. Violette saw this as her opportunity to gather pertinent information and engaged Dr. McKay. She began with the simple ruse that she wanted to know more about where she was living and asked about the mechanics of stargates. It had taken little encouragement or flirtation for Rodney to dive into the science behind the ancestral rings and V wished she had her notebook to write everything down. _This is what her queen wanted. _Soon she was able to turn the lecture to ancient technology as a whole and had to fight back a grin- this was too easy.

* * *

Ronon had gone for a late night jog, making sure to keep it slow so as not to agitate his stitches. It had felt good to relax but also gave him time to mull over the images and memories his brief trip to Sateda had brought back. By the time Ronon realized he was starving, it was already almost nine o'clock.

Walking into the mostly empty mess hall, he heard McKay's annoying voice and decided to follow it. Sitting at a table all by themselves were Rodney and Violette, seemingly in an intense discussion. The Satedan would have sat down with them if the scene wasn't so intimate; both were leaning toward each other, never breaking eye contact as they spewed scientific jargon. Once in a while, Violette would give the doctor a charming smile, urging him on, unaware of Ronon's presence.

* * *

Violette was about to strangle Dr. McKay. Yes, he was a genius and over time she was sure he would give her the information she wanted most. He was also easily led, needing no more than the slightest approval from Violette to continue babbling. She had to work to pull the facts from his self-endorsing speech. The astrologer couldn't help but compare him to Ronon. Violette liked how the Satedan spoke, not just the tone of his voice- a deep rich sound, but he spoke when he actually had something to _say_. Rodney seemed to talk just to hear his own voice. That was when she noticed him; Ronon had entered the hall and after getting food, seen her and Rodney. His expression was dark and unreadable as Violette stared back at him, the food in front of her suddenly inedible. She had to fight her immediate impulse to run after Ronon as he left the mess hall with his food. Remorse flooded Violette's body. Knowing what he had just gone through, why couldn't she have waited to begin her new plan?

Only seconds had passed since Ronon had fled the cafeteria, Rodney watching him go. "He's been acting strange all day."

Violette looked down at her salad, "He's been through a lot. Being back on his home world probably brought back a lot of bad memories he has to deal with now."

Rodney scoffed, laughing, "I'm sure he was just tickled that he got to kill so many Wraith. I mean the guy has a pretty one-track mind!"

Violette stabbed at the leafy greens, an anger she thought was hidden came boiling to the surface- Wraith anger. She gritted her teeth, "Its late. Talking with you has been very enlightening Dr.-_ Rodney _and I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

The astrologer disposed of her tray, marching back to her room before she killed someone, not wanting to speculate the reason for her violent rage.

* * *

"_How could you do that to me Ronon? How could you leave me behind? I thought you loved me!" _

Ronon awoke with a start, his body covered in cold sweat. It was the second night the Satedan had had that vision, the dream that doubted the only thing that had kept him sane during his time as a runner. Melena chose to stay behind, to stay with the sick and wounded. He practically begged her to come and escape with him and she had refused. Ronon solaced himself with the knowledge that Melena had died doing what she loved, caring for others. There was no way she would blame him for her death, would she? Ronon supposed he could have forced her to come with him, with the panic that was engulfing Sateda, no one would have stopped him from kidnapping her. He shook his head knowing he could never have done that. Melena had made her choice and Ronon had respected it.

The Satedan sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from his brow. He felt much better after reasoning through the horrible nightmare, perhaps it would not return. Not that there weren't others that plagued him, but Ronon thought maybe he could deal with those too. He smiled wistfully, thinking back on what Violette had said.

"Maybe I am a genius."

_Violette, _now she posed a whole new set of questions. Ronon had thought she was interested in him, the way she shot down John and (judging by the sad faces of many soldiers) most of the rest of the base as well. Maybe she was really just being nice to him, runner-to-runner. Violette had seen he could use someone and decided to lend a hand. Ronon shook his head emphatically- _no_. He had seen the way she looked at him, it was different. But now if she was into McKay, it would be hard to beat out the super genius for Violette's affection. She was a genius just like him, surely they were able to communicate on a level Ronon couldn't even understand. He needed a plan.

* * *

Violette was unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, her mind continually wandered back to the scene at dinner. Knowing she had unintentionally hurt Ronon made her heart ache. Apparently, what the Wraith had thought was a harmless side-effect of the retrovirus had morphed into something more. She could avoid him? No, that would drive her emotions into further turmoil. Violette decided to take things one step at a time, she would begin by bridging the gap and explaining what had happened at dinner. The mental picture of Ronon's dark face appeared in the back of her mind and at that moment, Violette wouldn't have cared if she ever saw Rodney McKay ever again.

**A/N: OH! Fluffy fluff is to come in the next chapter! Reviewww please!**


	7. Sexual Dragon

**A/N: So there is a bit of a time lapse from chapter 6 to 7, but I feel like regurgitating whole episodes and inserting V isn't what fan fictions are about. So just know that now we are in season 4. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm always thrilled when new people start reading…and love when old readers give me more feedback. Keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 7**

_**Sexual Dragon**_

Violette LeBlanc stood in the temporarily empty office of Dr. Weir. Her replacement, Dr. Carter had left the office be for a few days, to show respect for her predecessor and to acknowledge her heroism. Violette could sense a change in the room's atmosphere, as if it knew a change had occurred. A strange emotion, one that she had felt only once before in such a strong way, came upon V in a wave. She was sad that Elizabeth was gone, just like she was sad that she had hurt Ronon. Cursing mentally, Violette knew well that it could have been too late, it had been a few weeks since the cafeteria incident and she had yet to confront him. By now, the Satedan surely thought she had a thing for Dr. McKay. That made Violette cringe internally; she tried to like Rodney, she really had. Working with him in the lab almost every day when he wasn't on a mission. The man was a genius, and Violette was able to extract copious amounts of information from him pertaining to the Stargate, Atlanteans, Ancients and Ancient technology in general, but was horribly pompous and self-centered. She had not allowed him to do more than hold her hand.

Looking around the office, Violette closed her eyes, thinking back on her last conversation with Dr. Weir.

…"_aren't you frightened?" Violette asked quietly, walking up and leaning on the railing to stare at the setting sun. Dr. Weir gazed forward, unmoving._

"_If I am going to die, I will do it helping Atlantis and the galaxy. I have complete faith in Rodney and know that whoever takes my place will lead this expedition much better than I ever could." Elizabeth replied finally, still not making eye contact with the petite astrologer. Violette furrowed her eye brows, noticing the finality in the doctor's words._

"_You sound as if you are sure you won't return." She said, hiding the flood of amazement and wonder Dr. Weir's statement had brought her. Violette couldn't understand why a human would knowingly sacrifice herself. Well, she _understood_, it was another one of those human qualities that Wraith didn't possess. The urge to save each other. Violette had noted however that a heaviness had formed in her stomach and throat, a stinging in the back of her eyes. It was recognized immediately as human sadness. Because one of her Wraith senses told her that the doctor would not come back. It was the same feeling she got when she thought about Ronon, only amplified by a hundred. It was so profound that Violette realized there was much to still be learned from the human race._

"She was an amazing woman."

A womanly voice startled Violette out of her morose thoughts. Turing to face the door, she saw Samantha Carter in the doorway, smiling wistfully.

"I wish I had been able to know her better, but Dr. McKay sang her praises. Is there something wrong, colonel?" The astrologer replied, noticing the older woman's haggard appearance. Sam sighed, leaning on the door.

"Everyone thinks I'm trying to replace Elizabeth. I know there is no way to replace her, I just wish I could get them to realize that. And now with Ronon leaving…"

"What?" Violette all but shouted, the wistful sadness from earlier turning into full-fledged panic. Samantha's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, a few days ago he and Teyla met up with some Satedan survivors who have been hunting Wraith the past few years. Sheppard and the team are heading off later today to meet up with them and attack the Wraith research facility nearby. After that, Ronon has decided to stay with the Satedans," The colonel explained calmly, seeing V's eyes wide with worry. Deciding to guess the beautiful doctor's situation and relationship with the Satedan warrior, she added, "He's in his room packing right now."

Violette nodded her thanks before tearing down the maze of hallways in search of Ronon.

What she failed to do, however, was formulate a plan of action once she found him.

* * *

Without waiting for him to invite her inside, Violette waved her hand over the door chime and barged into the earthy apartment. Ronon was in the bedroom, his belongings scattered haphazardly on the bed. He had his back to her, but she knew he heard her come in (she hadn't made the most graceful entrance). He was wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt and lighter grey pants, he had a new tattoo also.

"You're leaving?" She asked, breaking the silence after realizing he would not. Ronon stopped packing, turning slowly to face her.

After not seeing him for a while, and many doses of retrovirus, Violette had forgotten how striking he was. Tall and strong, dark and brooding…she couldn't help but stare momentarily.

"Didn't McKay tell you that?" The Satedan replied gruffly, not making eye contact with her. Violette stepped closer to him, undeterred.

"No. All we talk about is work. Astrology and physics." She assured him, crossing her arms and preparing to force him to listen to her. If he was going to leave, it wouldn't be like this, with him thinking she had chosen Rodney over him.

Ronon eyed her in disbelief. "McKay was talking about how you…"

"_Held hands_?" Violette interjected, not wanting to know what Rodney had told the other men on the base. She took another step closer still, her brain creating a plan based on what she knew of human male thought processes. "We held hands. Once. If that is what you men consider a romantic relationship then I _guess_…"

Ronon cut her off mid sentence by pulling her to him and kissing her. Violette knew she should at least be making mental notes, god all the germs they were sharing! It should have been sickening- but it wasn't. And when his tongue played in the corner of her mouth, her pulse began to pound wildly. Violette's arms wrapped around Ronon's broad shoulders and she felt him smile on her lips. He thought he had shown up Rodney! She realized. But she was not deterred. Her fear of the unknown had quickly abated and she was amazed at how natural it was. Violette bit down on the Satedan's full lower lip and was rewarded by being pulled flush against his hard body. He smelled so good! Like incense and clean. It overwhelmed her senses, although the feeling was unlike any she had felt as a Wraith. Ronon pulled away first, only to plant a lingering kiss on Violette's neck before meeting her eyes. The astrologer's hands moved from his shoulders, ghosting over the taut lines of his face before moving away.

"I don't want you to leave," She whispered in an uncharacteristically meek way, taking a step away from him. The Satedan smiled sadly, but determination flashed in his dark green eyes as he searched for something to say.

"Your people were destroyed by the Wraith, everything you knew- they took away from you. For so long I thought that was the same for me, and now that I found others, people I _knew,_ I have to go with them. I have to avenge the people of Sateda and that's what they are doing already." Ronon reasoned, crossing his arms passive-aggressively.

Violette's eyes narrowed as her sharply-honed senses picked up on his change in body language, and chose her words carefully. She really didn't know what he was feeling, but did her best to pretend as if she did. _Not that it really matters, _part of her brain reminded, _by tonight he'll be gone, and any suspicions that he may have will leave with him. Good riddance! He was just a distraction anyway. Now we can get to work! _But she didn't want him to leave! He couldn't leave! Especially not to play vigilante Wraith Hunter, that would mean certain death for him!

"Ronon, I am thrilled that you found other Satedans, but I don't think going with them is wise!" Violette replied, "Besides, five of you isn't going to make a dent in the Wraith numbers. Your talent is much better spent here, where you can make a difference."

She knew there was no arguing with him, his stance shifted again and was clenching his jaw. "They have killed hundreds of Wraith, they were taken after Sateda was attacked and they _survived. _They are strong."

"If they weren't Runners, then they are worshippers because there is no way a human can get off a Hive ship in orbit!" Violette hadn't wanted to tell him, but had the sneaking suspicion as she gathered more information about Ronon's "friends".

That caused a moment's hesitation, that thought had honestly not occurred to him. "They would never become worshippers! Not after what happened to Sateda! Never."

She fought the urge to scoff at his sureness. Violette had seen strong humans be taken on board, every one of them had a breaking point. Runners got off easy. But obviously Ronon had his mind made up and could not be talked out of leaving Atlantis. "You know what? Fine. Go. Get yourself killed. I don't care."

Turning on her heels, Violette stalked out of the room.

* * *

As Rodney was finishing zipping up his protective vest, he saw Violette walking toward him. He shot a cocksure glance at John who was nearby.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ronon was leaving?" She fumed, feeling her old Wraith anger beginning to simmer within her. The doctor seemed taken aback.

"I didn't know it was important to you…that he was important to you. Besides I thought Teyla would have mentioned it," He appeased, not wanting turn and face John after the scene was over. Violette glared at him with oddly cool eyes that caused him to squirm.

"I'm sorry, Violette. If I had known you cared I would have told you. It came as a shock to all of us really."

Taking a deep breath, the astrologer calmed herself down. Rodney didn't deserve this much anger, annoyance to be sure, but not this. Smiling apologetically, Violette allowed him to join the rest of the team that was gathered near the stargate. Before she walked back down the hall she saw Ronon eye her with an unreadable expression. _Try not to get yourself killed. _Violette thought.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jen asked from the couch. She, V, and Katie sat in Violette's apartment, the two humans watching Violette sit on the rug nearby, consulting her Satedan star maps.

"This doesn't make sense. This month is bad for Tawr, the way Mushtarie is lined up with Zuhra… there is no way he can be making a change like this. Not being a fixed quality earth element sign!" She was not an expert on Satedan astrology (yet) but had been studying it religiously along with Earth astrology. She knew enough to know this was not a good sign for Ronon.

Katie jokingly sighed, "Ronon?" She asked Jennifer. The doctor nodded.

"So he _didn't_ consult his zodiac before leaving Atlantis? The horror!" Jen joked, realizing Violette was so wrapped up in her maps that she wasn't paying attention to them.

"But how will his love life be? Any changes that way?" Katie prodded, looking over at her. Jennifer giggled, but knew Violette would answer her question.

The astrologer blushed hotly, looking at the map. All his planets were in a natal trine and being transformed by an intraspect! One of _**her**_ sign's planets was the intraspect! His sign was dragonized! And her planet was the romance planet! This was so rare to find!

"Oh wait, oooh V found something!" Jen quipped excitedly. "Tell us!"

"His planets are dragonized…they are in a special alignment that means a lot of change in romance. They are in the alignment of what is called the Sexual Dragon," Violette explained in all seriousness. The other girls burst into laughter and she rolled her eyes. "_Romantic _Dragon! Grow up!"

Suddenly they heard the stargate activate and the astrologer's heart plummeted. He was really gone. John, Rodney and Teyla returned without him. As Katie made her way over to Violette, Jennifer was called on her comlink. Both women stared unblinking as she finished her conversation. Jennifer grinned widely.

"I'm needed in the infirmary. It seems as if a certain warrior-god is a little banged up."

Katie squealed with excitement, grabbing Violette in a hug as the astrologer stood frozen in disbelief. He was back! But then again…when had the stars ever lied to her?

* * *

"You are good to go," Dr. Keller announced as she put the last bandage on Ronon. He was unresponsive to any conversation she had tried to start, he hadn't even moved when she had given him a few stitches over his eye. The Satedan hopped up, fleeing the infirmary as quickly as possible. Teyla sat on the bed next to his, shaking her head slowly.

"He is crushed by their betrayal. His friends had become Wraith worshippers and wanted him to join them. I do not think anything has prepared Ronon for this," The Athosian explained sadly, still staring out the door even though he had long since left.

"Why didn't you tell V that Ronon was leaving Atlantis?" Jennifer asked. Teyla sighed.

"I had hoped he would tell her himself. He likes her much more than he lets on I fear," She confessed. Dr. Keller checked the Athosian's pupils and blood pressure.

"Yeah, the same for her. But she's so into her work its like she is trying to create space between them. And then with the whole bringing Rodney to our date. I don't understand what she is trying to do," Jennifer agreed, thinking back on her friend's strange behavior. "But I know she was really sad he was leaving. V told us that much."

"Perhaps now that he is back, they will be able to find time for one another," Teyla commented optimistically. The doctor smiled, finishing the check-up.

* * *

Ronon wished someone else was in the gym, but no one ever was this late at night. He wanted to hit something, anything. He ended up going head to head with a punching bag that was chained to the ceiling. The Satedan knew he shouldn't be exerting himself, it didn't take Jennifer to tell him he had lost a bit of blood. Not to mention the stitches that were scattered all over his body. But Ronon couldn't stop. It was either this or breaking down and crying. He gave the punching bag an even harder hit. Gods! How could this happen? He had known them! They were Satedans! Ronon swung harder, cursing the Wraith. They just couldn't let him alone for a minute without ruining his fucking life. First Melena, Sateda, running, and now that he found a new home they had to reappear. He slid down the wall in a state of exhaustion, unable to will his body to rise.

"I thought you would be here."

Ronon's head popped up at the distinct voice piercing the silence. "Here to gloat?"

Violette paused, seemingly confused. "You think _that's_ why I came here? You have no idea how sorry I am about what happened." Much to her dismay, she knew she was. How human she was becoming! Gloating had barely crossed her mind. Ronon made no moves to get up from his spot by the wall, so Violette came closer to him. Being new at the human sympathy thing, she was at a loss for words.

"How did you know?" Ronon asked finally, once he realized Violette wouldn't be intimidated into leaving. The astrologer bit her lip, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I was on the Hive ship for a while before becoming a Runner. There were many others. When they wee brought on board there were always three options: food, runner or worshipper. The strongest were Runners, the weak-minded were worshippers." _Not technically a lie…_

"You never found any survivors?" Ronon pressed, looking her straight in the eye as she sat down next to him. Violette sighed, looking away.

"No. I don't think there are any. But there is us. And we can be strong for our people, even if they are gone," She replied, for the first time feeling guilty for lying. Violette frowned. That was where things got dangerous, if she started feeling bad about every little thing. She had woven a neat web of lies, and could either lay on it or become trapped.

"You believe that?" Ronon asked quietly, looking down at her as they sat shoulder to shoulder. Violette gazed up at him, noting the stitches and newly bruised flesh and gave a small smile. The Satedan nodded thoughtfully before closing the gape between them.

The great thing about kissing, she realized, was that there is no lying involved.

**A/N: This chapter has been edited. Please tell me everyone understands the astrology thing now? She's an intergalactic astrologist. She studies the zodiac signs and stars of many different planets. **


	8. Cinderella

**A/N: HEREEEE'S TODD! :) This is sort of like an edited version of "The Seer"**

**Oh and I know the episodes I reference are a lot further apart than the few month span my story takes place. Just work with me :)**

**Chapter 8**

_**Cinderella**_

Violette booked it down the hallway, desperately trying to reach her room before the retrovirus wore off completely. Cursing her stupidity, the Wraith could already feel herself reverting to her true form. Curse her strange female hormones! Curse the horrifyingly unsanitary undertaking that was "kissing"- she still did not understand its purpose either! Finally she was arrived at her apartment, swiping her hand frantically over the door chime and rushing into the darkened room. Locking the door behind her, Violette slid to the floor, panting and unnerved. _How close she had come to blowing her cover! Blowing the mission! _She had more self control than this. Walking into the lavender bathroom and switching on the light, Violette stared at her reflection in the mirror hanging over the porcelain sink. Looking back at her was a Wraith, something that almost unnerved her, having not seen herself in a few weeks. There was still no sign of her teeth returning to normal, jagged points- and in the trials, those were always one of the first things to return to the subject. Violette sighed, rather exhausted by the long day she had had. As she waited for the water to warm up, the Wraith took exceptional care to scrub every inch of her mouth clean, there was no telling what sort of diseases could come from this "kissing."

Finally completing her nightly bathroom routine, Violette quickly changed into a skimpy nightshirt, deciding not to take a night time dose of retrovirus- she needed to clear her head for a few hours.

* * *

Teyla and Violette sat in the cafeteria talking as the Athosian waited to hear whether or not she would be allowed to journey to the planet in search of her people.

"They are called the Vedeenans, I have heard about them my entire life, but I have never met them. They do trade with others in the galaxy, but mostly they keep to themselves," Teyla explained, playing with her salad.

"And you think the leader can help find the Athosians?" Violette asked. She always felt a connection to her own Hive ship whenever the Athosian talked about her people, although their situations were much different.

Teyla smiled, a small amount of hope filling her voice, "Yes, their leader, Davos is a great seer. I do not know the full extent of his powers, but it is rumored that he can glimpse the future."

Violette fought to keep a straight face. There were many Wraith who had the same ability, although it was much more rare in humans. It was completely ridiculous, but the astrologist felt her stomach drop, _there was no way he could give her away, right?_ She took a deep breath, calming herself as she took Teyla's tan hand in her own.

"That sounds amazing, do you really think he can help?"

The Athosian sighed, thinking back on the conversation she had had with Rodney earlier, he had scoffed at Davos and his ability. "I do not know, even among my people the stories were not widely believed. But now that I know they are alive, I must do whatever I can to find them, as the traditional methods do not seem to be working."

Violette smiled at her reassuringly, with the knowledge that this Davos could truly have the gift.

* * *

The team stepped out of the Stargate into the meadow and were greeted by a group of smiling villagers dressed in peasant style clothing.

"You are the team from Atlantis? We have been expecting you!" A short blonde-haired woman chirped, taking John's hand in her own. Unmoving, Ronon glared toward the encroaching people, forcing himself not to put his hand on his blaster and crossing his arms.

"You are the Vedeenans? Who's leader is Davos?" Teyla asked hopefully, stepping forward to meet her. The woman laughed kindly, taking the Athosian's hand in hers.

"Of course! He had a vision of your arrival, but before I take you to see him, there is something you must know. Davos is very ill, our healers have done all that they can, but it is still not enough. Some of us were hoping…if you come from the city of the Ancestors-"

"We may be able to help," John finished, walking along side her as she led them to the small village.

The woman looked at him, a desparate look crossing her face for only a moment, "We would be _forever_ in your debt."

The excitement welling up inside of her, Teyla nodded- of course they would help him! "He must be very important to you."

The woman smiled at her, "We owe him our lives, he had a vision of the Wraith coming and we had enough time to hide in the caves in the Northern Mountains before they arrived. Not a single Vedeenan was taken. But more than that, he is my father."

Before anyone could respond, they reached Davos' hut in the village.

* * *

Violette strode purposefully through the corridors on Atlantis in search of Colonel Carter, she had wanted her horoscope read and the astrologist pooled all of her findings into a binder to keep them organized. As she reached the gate room she found Sam, trailed by a dorky looking man in a suit.

"Dr. LeBlanc!" Colonel Carter called, waving her over to them. "This is Dr. Woolsey, he is a member of the IOA and is here to evaluate the mission so far. Dr. Woolsey, this is Dr. LeBlanc, she is from the planet Hoth and can give Dr. McKay a run for his money although she focuses on astrology of many different planets."

'Colonel Carter, there is something you need to hear." Sam followed the voice to Captain Robbins, who was pulling up a screen as they approached.

"Captain, please report," She said, making contact with the team leader who was stationed on the recently culled planet M2R-441. Violette quietly stood beside Woolsey.

"_According to the locals, a few days after the culling another hive showed up, they didn't kill anybody, they just wanted the surviving villagers to deliver a message."_

'A message?" Woolsey commented incredulously, not noting the deathly pallor the astrologist's face had become. She swallowed hard, _a Wraith is trying to contact Atlantis?!_

The report continued, "_Apparently this Wraith wants to meet with Colonel Sheppard._"

The transmission ended and Colonel Carter was intrigued by the prospect, wary, but intrigued. _What could a Wraith want to talk about_?

Forcing her hand to stop trembling, Violette handed the binder over to Sam, needing to get out of the gate room before she incriminated herself by acting oddly. "I have some tests that I need to check on in the lab, I hope that all the information you wanted is in there Colonel Carter!"

Trying not to run, the astrologist turned and fled to the relative safety of her own apartment.

* * *

"Father? The people of Atlantis are here to see you," The woman called, leading the team into a large, earth tone hut. In the back, on a large wooden throne sat Davos, smiling welcomingly at them.

'Yes, come in, I have bee expecting you, and I know why you're here," Davos began, stopping to look at Rodney, his eyes darting to Ronon who loomed in the back of the hut, "You have doubt in your heart."

Rodney hid his shock well, rolling his eyes. "Anyone with a basic understanding of body language could have told you that."

Davos held out his hand, urging the genius to take it. "Among my gifts is the ability to show others what I can see."

As he began to refuse, Rodney saw the tension on Teyla's face and reluctantly grabbed the older man's hand. He gasped, "I think I just saw a vision!"

"Of _what_?" Ronon asked, almost as skeptically as Rodney was moments before. The Vedeenan leader's eyes darted back to the brooding Satedan whom his daughter had been stealing glances of. The familiar feeling of a vision washed over him once more and he was shaken by what he saw in the young man's future.

"Us getting captured by the Wraith!" Rodney exclaimed.

"If these visions are true, then we must return to Atlantis immediately," Teyla reasoned, although she wanted nothing more than to stay and ask Davos for help finding her people. Sheppard agreed and after excusing themselves, began to file out of the hut.

"Ronon," Davos said to the Satedan's retreating form, bringing him back into the hut. "There is something you need to see."

Ronon narrowed his eyes as he inched toward the old man, his daughter standing by his side. He knew his name! That was weird. But he gave Davos his hand anyway.

_It was inside of a shelter, not unlike the ones on Athos, the fire burned brightly casting odd shadows on the darkened hut. There was one person in the fur-lined bed, who Ronon quickly identified as an older version of himself, with touches of grey beginning in his dreadlocks. He was breathing shallow, with multiple bandages around his torso. The wounds were bleeding through. The older Ronon's head slowly turned toward the entrance to the hut, his eyes shining oddly. A Wraith queen stood in the doorway, her blonde hair pulled back into an elaborate updo and a sheer lavender dress flowed over her body. The expression (if Wraith could even have expressions) was unreadable as her eyes…what color were they? She seemed oddly familiar, but Ronon couldn't see clearly enough. She was fixated on the dying man in the bed. "How did you find me?" He croaked. Although Ronon was unable to see her, he heard her disturbing response before the vision ended: "I always know where you are."_

Without a word, the Satedan turned and fled.

* * *

Violette could not believe what she was hearing. Had the humans gone _insane_? That was the only logical explanation for what was happening. Katie sat on the couch in the astrologist's apartment, explaining what had unfolded during the brief hours Violette had decided to shut herself off from the world and take a nap to relieve the stress. Apparently during that time, Ronon, John, Teyla and Rodney had met up with the Wraith at the rendezvous point and brought him back to Atlantis! Granted he was in a secure holding cell with armed guards, but that wasn't the point. She needed to see this Wraith, and hoped beyond all reason that he would not be from her hive.

"LeBlanc?" Colonel Carter's voice buzzed in her ear. Violette tapped it once, opening communications.

"Colonel?"

"It seems that Rodney has suffered a minor injury from today's trip, he is in the infirmary. Not to worry, I'm sure he is fine. But I need you to head down to the holding cells with Colonel Sheppard and Ronon, go talk to our new friend," Sam explained jokingly, thinking back on all the times Rodney had overreacted to a small injury.

"Got it. I'll be right there," Violette responded, quickly saying goodbye to Katie and rushing down the hall.

* * *

By the time Violette reached the holding cells, Ronon and John were already in an intense discussion with the tall male Wraith. Actually John was discussing, Ronon was circling the cell, obviously wary of the occupant.

All eyes darted to her as she made her way into the harsh light. She almost cried with relief, the Wraith was not familiar to her at all! The astrologist forced herself to remain calm. The male Wraith stared at her, his face giving no indication of what he was feeling. Violette shifted uncomfortably and Ronon appeared at her side. For some reason, just his presence made her feel better, even though she knew he was no match for a healthy male Wraith.

"Sheppard, you only say this because you are of yet unaware of their new tactic. They realized we have a significant vulnerability- our food supply," His eyes darted to Violette only for a second before he continued, "They have begun to annihilate human worlds."

Sheppard took a deep breath, weighing the gravity of the situation. He knew they had no choice but to work together again. He turned to Violette for the first time, "They need our help to fix the Replicator base code, do you think you and Rodney could do it?"

The astrologist tore her eyes away from the Wraith with the odd star tattoo on his face only to lean closer to Ronon, "I am sure we can fix the attack directive, but we will need his help."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Its settled then. I'll have to discuss it with Sam first, but assuming she doesn't want more human worlds destroyed, we will start tomorrow morning," John replied, trying to keep his tone light. Ronon nodded in agreement. Whether he was agreeing with the work beginning the next day or with leaving the holding cells, Violette didn't know, but both men turned and left. Ronon lagged a minute, looking at her expectantly, she smiled half-heartedly at him. Having a Wraith on Atlantis must be so hard for him.

"Ah so you will be joining myself and Dr. McKay? I look forward to seeing your work," The Wraith commented. She wished Ronon were still there.

"As I do yours, I have never had the…experience of working with your kind before," Violette replied lamely. To her surprise, the Wraith laughed dryly.

"A doctor of your esteem has never come across a Wraith before?"

She had to be careful, as she put on a mask of defensive anger, "My planet was culled, I am the only one of my people left. I have come across too many Wraith." That was well done, the astrologist had to admit. She had almost believed herself! Again, the Wraith cackled. Violette began to walk away from the cell, hoping to rid herself of the nervousness building inside of her by getting as far away from him as possible.

"Whatever you say, _your_ _majesty_."

**A/N: Kinda short, kinda a filler, but HEY! There's Todd and the beginning of an actual PLOT! *gasp* I know V isn't an actual queen on her hive, but I think I explained this before, she should be. Todd knows that. The current queen just doesn't want her to be which is why she sent her on this mission in the first place…**

**I know I don't deserve it but…review? Please?**

**Any typos/grammar issues will be resolved shortly, I just wanted to update!**


End file.
